Another World
by FlashlightMuse
Summary: Polly, a Death Note fan is thrust in the Death Note universe. With the abilities of shinigami eyes, and a Death Note too! She is forced to join this new world from her shinigami stalker, the king himself. But what will she be in this game, a piece or player? Who's side? L's or Light's? What questions and puzzles will Polly have to solve? What is her justice?


**Author's Note: Hey! This is my newest and first story. I hope you like it! It's about Death Note and a girl being thrust into it. Original, isn't it? :p Again I hope you like it, and forgive any grammar errors… my worst enemies! **

**I don't own Death Note or its storyline. I only own **_**my **_**characters and ideas. **

**Enjoy! **

**Another World**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed deeply as I sat on my couch. My orange curls buzzing along as I shook my head in boredom. My brown eyes reflecting the T.V programs, I skimmed through them without a thought.

I thought _moving _would be _fun_. I was oblivious to the heart-ache, and aching backs. Lift boxes up then put them down, up, down, up, down… I groaned as I sat in the finally un-packed family room.

We had moved from a little town in New Hampshire, to a filled, _crazy, _New York apartment. The room I sat in was a chocolate-brown color, from the comfy couch to the wooden book-shelves.

Currently, I was watching the boring, depressing News, something probably like:

'_Three kittens have died, by saving a baby, who currently is in a critical state.' _Something sad, heroic, and well… double sad. I curled my _curls_, by playing with my hair. Trying to kill the boredom, I walked into my kitchen and retrieved a bowl of kisses, which weren't going to help me. Except give me sugar problems, and so on and so forth.

Going down the hall, passing several rooms, I poked my head in the office, and saw my goofing off brother on the computer. Sighing I retrieved my head and carried my desserts to my room.

The room had bright orange walls, with red and pink décor. Meaning my room gave off a 'happy vibe'. Darkening the room with my presence, I sat on my red bean-bag and got my laptop.

Turning it on, I typed my password in to it. Looking at the artsy background, I almost went off to draw. Ignoring that feeling I began to watch my favorite anime Death Note, hopefully letting the _killer _anime cheer me up.

Re-watching the first episode, my brown eyes stayed glued to the screen, and danced along with it too.

I relaxed as the closing came to an end, and I shut the computer down. Pleasure wanted me to watch a second episode, but school forced me to go to bed. Going over to the bed, I sunk in to the bed. I glanced up at the stitched-marking of my name on the quilt.

_Polly Mari._

My name wasn't fancy, it was just, a normal name. I wished my life was interesting. Even in my old town, I was a hermit, never really… doing any social-activities except skating. And that didn't help to make friends.

I only left one person there I cared about, and that was Fiona Wits, my only true friend.

I glanced over at my laptop, and wished I could go there. Maybe… it would be more interesting to say at the least. Even if the new city I came to was exciting, that place was better. Sinking into my crimson pillow, I bolted up, my clothes we're still on… I sighed,

'_Whatever, I'll sleep with my clothes on.' _

Sleeping with my black shirt and my sleeveless hoodie, and also my red-plaid skirt, I sunk in the bed, even with my black army boots on.

I seemed to do that a lot these days, huh. I drowned into the dreamless sleep, wishing for something, _entertaining. _

_**Shingami Realm**_

**The king laughed, he had been watching over this human. Her dark atmosphere was amusing. Except the 'cuteness' to her looks. But… he would never **_**love **_**a **_**human**_**! Would he? He shook his head; no… the hermit girl Polly was special to him. Her ridiculous dark and embarrassing life kept his interesting. **

**He would have gone insane if he hadn't started to take over this watching hobby. He felt like the blasted **_**dead **_**Jealous. **

**But, he did think putting her in the other human world would make his life much more entertaining. And hopefully dear Polly's too. **

**Smiling smugly he looked at the orange haired sleeping girl, and started to brew a plan in his decaying head. **

**Interesting was good, especially in his dying corrupted little world. Shutting off the portal, he began to think, as Polly slept blissfully unaware of her admirer. And how her impossible wish, was coming true. **

**His cackling filled the air, as he started his very, **_**fun **_**plan. **

_**Polly's Perspective **_

My eyes flittered opened, and me, the 18-teen year old girl jumped up, and looked around for her light. The room was dark, but it started to fade, into… light?! I then felt the wind go past my hair, and shivered.

I was awake, I knew that, but-but what was happening?! Was Alex playing a sick prank on her?!

'_I swear Alex, if this is you, you'll __**pay**__!' _I thought in rage. Exploding in the light, she noticed she was in an alley.

A New York alley? Maybe the one next to my building, it was trashy enough. Jumping up on my black army boots. I walked over to the opening to the alley-way and gasped.

She-she… was in an anime?! Animation was painting along the street; little anime-japanish-looking people cluttered the streets, making her look like an odd foreigner, which was exactly right. Putting my hand in front of her face, she saw the 'animation' and stuttered back into the alley.

'_What the...HECK?! Did my stupid childish wish-'I_ stopped dead and looked at the streets again. I knew these streets, the streets L, _the _L, made his announcement on. Dear-dear shinigami GOD! I was _in_, in the Death Note Universe!

I plopped down on the black alley floor, and traced my hand along on the ground. I wished I was still dreaming, but it was too real. Wishing it wasn't real, was childish denial. Being here, made me wish, to be back with her stupid brother.

I heard a _plop _and looked over into the alley; I saw a crimson red book. It looked like my bed covers, curiosity overwhelmed my sad-ness and I crawled over to the book, and gasped. Painted in black, the red leather book said 'Death Note' on the cover. Prodding it with my pointer finger, I opened it.

It listed the rules, with a similar crude English style, and as I looked down the rules, I saw a note, which had a weird dark aura coming from it.

It looked regular, like a note-book paper. But in the Death Note Universe you couldn't trust anything. Even- especially paper.

Picking it up, a red aura consumed my vision, and as I wearily blinked I had a tinted red vision. I guessed right, as I looked at the English.

'_Dear Polly, _

_I wished for entertainment, you wished for entertainment, it's a small world isn't it? Well I give you entertainment, your own Death Note, and shinigami eyes. Free, of-course. I wouldn't forcefully take half of your remaining life-span. So Polly, entertain yourself, and myself! _

_~ The Old Man'_

I gaped as the letter was consumed in black fire. Not even giving me a burn. Holding the Death Note, I looked around for somewhere to put it. I guessed the shingami king was generous as I saw a black satchel.

Opening it, I saw some useful contents, and promised myself to look for them later. Getting my lace-black pony-tail out of my pocket, I tied up my orange hair, and stood up. I put the crimson Death Note in the satchel, and raced out of the alley.

This universe was messy, and deadly for two reasons. Kira and extreme criminal rates. I gulped, and started to rock on the grey side-walk.

Maybe I didn't have to go and be entertaining, just forget the Death Note, and- I looked around and saw the timelines and names of strangers walking by, and started to walk sadly.

No, I was already changed. These eyes proved that. Knowing the secret of life was hard, and depressing. My dark aura rose. Even if I hated my brightly colored room, I wished for it.

Opening my satchel, I saw the contents. Money, woohoo! A lot at that, some clothes… I saw disturbingly that the clothes we're my type.

_'Great, the shingami king watched me like Jealous, did or is doing to Misa, yayyyy...'_ I thought, walking down the streets in a mix of anger, and creep.

Then the giant T.V on the tall building, a familiar one, announced a public announcement, and I gulped. Because, I thought I knew who it was.

And I saw, the 'L' poser. I nervously looked up. He would die, I saw it a top his head.

The slowly coming moments leading up to the horrid heart-attack.

I watched, with some horror, but with no shock as the prisoner died. The city was dead silent. A styled '**L**' showed up. And an electronic voice boomed out. I listened as he yelled to be killed, by Light.

I could imagine the laughing Ryuk and shocked Light, and I giggled, hopefully no one heard me. As the announcement ended, whispering spread, and I-I understood it?!

_'Add 'being able to understand Japanese.' To the list.' _I guessed I could talk it too, but I kept quietly to myself, and pulled my hoodie up. My pale arms and shoulders still being revealed.

I walked away, as the city began to move again, and sighed.

Because the game, had officially started.

_**Ryuk's Perspective **_

**Ryuk sat on Light's bed after his entertaining rant of defeating L. This had excited Ryuk, a lot. But the shingami felt odd, and then it clicked.**

"**Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" He laughed with much mirth. **

**Light looked up from the Death Note, and stared at the shingami with an odd look. Before shrugging it off and carrying off with his 'Justice'. **

**Ryuk was laughing, because this game was going to entertain him even more. **

**Ryuk could sense, another human… a weird abnormal human, with a Death Note. **

**He laughed again, and couldn't wait to see the new piece in the game. **

**Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Another World, and Polly. New things to come next chapter! I also hope it wasn't too short, but you can always hope. I hope you like my OC Polly, a sort of dark girl, with streaks of bravery, and her quirky personality. **

**Hope to see you soon.**

**~ Flashlight Muse**


End file.
